Ciao Bella Cinquetti
THE Possible (THE ポッシボー), sometimes romanized as The Possibooooo, is a Japanese pop group. The six members of THE Possible were chosen from Hello Pro Kenshuusei, all members graduated from Hello Pro Kenshuusei and Hello! Project on October 7, 2007 when NICE GIRL Project! was formed. They have served as backup dancers for Hello! Project and Tokito Ami. THE Possible is produced by TNX, published on the Good Factory Record label, and part of NICE GIRL Project!. Members Current Members ;1st Generation *Morozuka Kanami (諸塚香奈実;Blue) *Hashimoto Aina (橋本愛奈; Orange) (Sub-leader) *Akiyama Yurika (秋山ゆりか; Purple) ;2nd Generation *Okada Robin Shoko (岡田ロビン翔子; Pink) (Leader) *Goto Yuki (後藤夕貴; Yellow) Graduated Members *Ohse Kaede (大瀬楓) (Graduated August 22, 2009) History 2009 One June 6, Ohse Kaede announced in her blog that she would be graduating from THE Possible and NICE GIRL Project! on August 22 to focus on her studies. She withdrew from activities on June 15. 2013 It was revealed that THE Possible will be guests at the upcoming Winter Hello! Project concert in 2013. This is the first time in over 5 years that THE Possible will be part of a Hello! Project event. On April 4th, after 7 years since their formation, 2nd generation member Okada Robin Shouko announced on her blog that she was named leader of THE Possible."リーダーになりました" (in Japanese), I am ROBIN, Okada Robin Shoko, 2013-04-04 Four months later, on August 1, Hashimoto Aina announced in her blog that she was named the sub-leader of the group."8年目を控えて。" (in Japanese), Ai Kotoba., Hashimoto Aina, 2013-08-01 On December 29, it was announced that fans would be able to vote for which song would be featured on THE Possible's next single, to be released March 2014. Fans could choose betweeen six songs and vote on one by voting online, mailing a postcard, or voting at the venue for a performance by THE Possible."Vote to choose the new single from The Possible", J-Pop Idols, 2013-12-19 The results of the poll were announced on January 17, 2014, and "Yuuki Super Ball!" was released as their next single with the other five songs used as B-sides for different editions."The Possible – Yuuki Super Ball", J-pop Idols, 02.16.2014 Discography Albums ;Studio albums *2007.03.14 ①Be Possible! *2012.03.28 ②Shiawase no Akashi *2014.09.03 1116 ;Mini albums *2011.08.31 6 Nenme Start! ;Best albums *2008.09.17 Kyuukyoku no THE Possible Best Number Shuu ① *2013.02.20 Aratamemashite, THE Possible Desu! ~Nyuumon Hen Best~ Singles ;Indies singles *2006.11.19 Young DAYS!! (ヤング DAYS!!) *2006.12.10 Hatsukoi no Kakera (初恋のカケラ) *2007.02.18 Shushoku=GOHAN no Uta (主食＝GOHANの唄) *2007.06.13 Natsu no Tropical Musume. feat. Akiyama Yurika and Hashimoto Aina (夏のトロピカル娘。) *2007.06.13 Kingyo Sukui to Hanabi Taikai feat. Okada Robin Shouko and Goto Yuki (金魚すくいと花火大会) *2007.08.01 Kaze no Uwasa (風のうわさ) *2007.11.07 HAPPY 15 *2008.02.20 Love Message! (ラヴメッセージ！) ;Major singles *2008.04.30 Kazoku e no Tegami (家族への手紙) *2008.08.06 Ijiwaru Crazy love (いじわる Crazy love) *2009.01.07 Shiawase no Katachi (幸せの形) *2009.09.09 Family ~Tabidachi no Asa~ (Family～旅立ちの朝～) *2010.10.06 Watashi no Miryoku / LOVE2 Paradise (私の魅力／ＬＯＶＥ2 パラダイス) *2012.08.29 Nanja Korya?! (なんじゃこりゃ?!) *2013.04.10 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ!My Glory!) *2013.09.11 Otome! Be Ambitious! (乙女! Be Ambitious!) *2014.03.26 Yuuki Super Ball! (勇気スーパーボール！) ;Collaboration singles *2007.05.16 TAWAWA Natsu Bikini (TAWAWA 夏ビキニ) (with Tokito Ami) *2010.06.02 Yabe~Nabe~ na Atsuryoku Be~na~ (やべ～なべ～な 圧力ベ～ナ～) (with Oto no Moto (Fujii Takashi & Tsubaki Oniyakko)) *2012.03.21 Playball (プレイボール) (Mikage Masahide with Razz Like Air / THE Possible & Ogawa Mana) *2014.09.17 Mugen, Fly High!! (無限、FlyHigh!!) (Team Makenki) ;Live singles *2011.11.25 Shiawase Hanabi Go Go GOOO! ~Buchinomese! Dai Pinch!~ (幸せ花火ゴッゴッGOーッ!～ぶちのめせ！大ピンチ！～) *2012.01.15 Kibou to Seishun no Hikari ~Come on! Pika! Pika!~ (希望と青春のヒカリ～カモン！ピカッ!ピカッ!～) *2012.02.25 Sakurairo no Romantic (桜色のロマンチック) *2012.12.01 Zenryoku Banzai! My Glory! (全力バンザーイ!My Glory!) DVDs ;Concert DVDs *2007.09.19 THE Possible Hatsu Shuen Kouen!! (THE ポッシボー初主演公演！！) *2007.09.19 Tokito Ami with THE Possible Live '07 ~Ami Kore Possi Kore(~時東ぁみ with THE ポッシボー ライブ'07~ぁみコレ ポッシコレ~) (With Tokito Ami) *2008.05.17 THE Possible Live Document DVD -2008.3.3 Yokohama Blitz ~Yokohama ☆ Koi no Catch Ball~ Hatsu Tandoku Live e no Michi- (THE ポッシボー　ライブドキュメントDVD-2008.3.3横浜BLITZ～横浜☆恋のキャッチボー～初単独ライブへの道-) *2009.01.30 THE Possible 2008 Aki ~SEXY Generation~ (THE ポッシボー 2008秋～SEXY ジェネレーション～) *2009.07.04 THE Possible Live 2009 Haru ~Shiawase no Katachi Kansha no Katachi~ (THE ポッシボーライブ2009春～幸せの形　感謝の形～) *2012.05.27 THE Possible Tandoku Live 2012 Shiawase no Akashi (THE ポッシボー 単独ライブ2012 幸せの証) ;Video collection DVDs *2007.05.09 THE Possible Single V Clips 1 (THE ポッシボー シングルVクリップス①) *2008.12.03 THE Possible Single V Clips 2 (THE ポッシボー シングルVクリップス②) *2014.07.23 Zenryoku Banzai! My Movie! (全力バンザーイ！My Movie！) ;Image DVDs *2008.03.21 Hajimete no Mizugi DE Possible! in OKINAWA (初めての水着 DE ポッシボー! ) *2008.09.26 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! ~A Team~ (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー ～Aチーム～) *2008.09.26 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! ~B Team~ (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー ～Bチーム～) *2011.08.02 THE Possible 5 Shuunen Kinen DVD "Gonen Jukusei" (THE ポッシボー 5周年記念DVD「五年熟成」) Publications Photobooks *2007.07.13 Doki☆Doki☆Possible (ドキ☆ドキ☆ポッシボー) *2007.07.13 Kyapi♡Kyapi♡Possible (キャピ♡キャピ♡ポッシボー) *2008.08.25 Baribari Mizugi DE Possible! (バリバリ水着DEポッシボー！) Manga *2007.10.15 THE Possible ~Robin to Mahou no Apron~ (THE ポッシボー ～ロビンと魔法のエプロン～; THE Possible ~Robin and the Magical Apron~) Total Sales Count References External Links *Official Site *Official Blog Category:THE Possible Category:2006 Units Category:NICE GIRL Project! Category:TNX Category:Good Factory Record Category:Hello! Project Graduates Category:Pony Canyon Category:TNX-Mix Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Egg Category:Groups featured in Girls Live